supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Supermanny Special (Sanchez Family)/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supermanny...child expert Mike Ruggles, who has been working with families in crisis for two decades, visits the Sanchez Family..." Catherine: "Pepito, you better open this door right this instant, young man!" Pepito: "Go, kill yourself, (bleep)!" Announcer: "A place of chaos, disaster, violence, and mayhem." pushes Catherine and Pepito scream in the car Catherine: "Boys! It's time to get up! You're going to be late for school!" is busy feeding Baby Carlos Pedro and Pepito throw Catherine's iPad downstairs and breaks it Catherine: "Boys! Oh, my god! That was so expensive!" Announcer: "While dad is away at work..." leaves to go to work Garret: "See you to tonight, babe." Catherine: "Say goodbye to daddy, everybody!" Announcer: "Stay-at-home mom deals with all 4 boys, struggling with frustration." Pepito: "Mommy is a four-eyes! A four-eyes! A four-eyes!" Submission Reel Mike: "My name is Mike Ruggles, and I've been helping families in crisis for over 15 years. When I first saw the footage of the Sanchez Family, I thought, wow." clip) Pepito and Pedro wrestling each other Catherine: "Pepito, get in the car. You're going to be late for school." shouts at the top of his lungs Catherine: "I am a stay-at-home mom who deals with all 4 children." kicks and screams at a supermarket Miguel: "I WANT CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM!!!" Catherine: "No, I'm not buying that for you." Miguel: "BUT I WANT IT!!!" Garret: "This house is full of chaos." hits Pedro Introduction parks his car in front of the Sanchez Residence steps out of his car and walks up to the door, knocking on the door young woman in her mid-20's, with strawberry blonde hair and glasses answers the door, whilst carrying her baby boy. She looks completely exhausted Mike: "Hello, I'm Mike Ruggles. I take it you're Catherine Sanchez?" Catherine: "Yes, that's me, and this is my biological son, Carlos." Mike: "Hi there, little guy, how are you?" is heard in the background, and three boys come running outside, wrestling each other boy with black hair grabs two younger boys and pins them onto the ground Catherine: "That is my adopted son from Mexico, his name is Miguel. And those are the twins adopted from Spain; their names are Pedro and Pepito." bites Pepito's arm Catherine: "Pedro, no! You do not bite your brother. That is not nice." spits in his mother's face Catherine: "You do not spit in mommy's face. You are not a camel." Pedro: "Mommy is a four-eyes!" Observation Begins Mike: "Catherine was going to a job interview, so she had her brother in law, Steven, drive her there since she was unable to obtain a Driver's Liscense due to her history of seizures and her anti-seizure medication. She left her four sons at her parent's house." Catherine: "Here you go, mom. Call me if there are any problems. Here are diapers, the boys' favorite movies, Carlos' formula, his blanket, the twins' favorite toys, and plenty of coloring books with plenty of crayons." Grandma Elizabeth Ray: "Don't worry, Catherine. We'll take care of everything." Catherine: "Oh, and Dad. Dad?" Gary Ray is asleep on the recliner, in front of the big screen HD TV Catherine: "Never mind, then. Okay, I gotta go now. Bye!" leaves Observation Continues Trip to the Supermarket Mike: Later on, Catherine took the boys to the supermarket." straps Carlos into the baby bike seat attatched to her tandem bike, puts Pedro and Pepito into the bike trailer. Miguel puts on his helmet and hops on the rear seat of his mom's tandem bike, while Catherine takes the front seat Catherine: "Okay, everybody got their helmets on?" Miguel: "Yup!" checks his brothers' helmets Miguel: "Yep!" Catherine: "Okay, good. Supermarket, ho!" and Miguel ride the tandem bike to a local supermarket and the boys arrive at the supermarket Miguel's trap for Mike Miguel: "I was planning a trap for Mike because I don't like him." puts water all over the floor Catherine: "Miguel, don't you dare. You are cleaning that mess up right now!" Mike: "I'll take care of this. You and Garret have a great time at the movies." and Garret leave the house Mike: "Clean the mess up, Miguel." trips Mike over and he falls onto the floor Pepito: "Are you okay?" few minutes later, Mike is sitting on a chair. His arms and legs bound with duct tape Pepito: "Mike, what happened? Here, let me help you." Mike: "I suddenly realized that boys are a bit mischievous and they like to play games." Mike: "Miguel, why don't we make cleaning up a game?" knocks Mike over the head with a frying pan Mike: "Pedro, we don't do that; it's not nice." is in his crib, taking a nap The boys taunt Catherine Pedro: "Mommy is a four-eyes! A four-eyes! A four-eyes!" Catherine: "That is enough!" Catherine: "The boys taunt me because I'm wearing glasses by calling me a four-eyes." Pepito: "It's not fair that Mommy has four eyes!" Pedro: "I know, right! She has glasses, she looks so stupid in them that she has four eyes in all!" Catherine: "Boys!" Miguel: "What's up, alien?" Catherine: "They'll also call me alien, UFO, machine, nerd, godzilla, and morse." Pedro: "Mommy is Godzilla!" Chat with Mom Catherine: "I feel so overwhelmed raising my boys while Garret is at work." Parent Meeting Catherine: "What's worse, they torment Grandpa Ray, who has had a long history of eye surgeries. My dad has had his retina detached before, and my mom is both near-sighted and far-sighted. My husband also worked hard to get a his driver's license, and he has been working with his father as a construction worker." Garret: "What's worse, my drunk-a** brother Robert doesn't treat me with respect. Even though me and my wife Catherine are married and we now life far away from him, he still calls me on my cell phone, bringing up stupid s*** about the past, our favorite hobbies, and even our lifestyle." breaks down crying Catherine: "It's just too much...I'm just afraid his influence might corrupt my little boys...my husband gets so angry whenever my brother-in-law Robert calls him on the cell phone or drives past him in his white SUV." Mike: "Calm down, Catherine." Catherine: "Garret and I were so happy on the day we got married, but our honeymoon was ruined when Garret kept getting harassing calls from his sister, his in-law and his brother. I was relaxing at the spa which was interrupted with my newly-wed husband's angry shouting over the phone." Mike: "Why did he have his cell phone on?" Catherine: "He always kept his cell phone on in case of emergencies. He felt that was important to have a phone with you at all times." Garret: "Yeah. I needed a phone so I would know if there was an emergency involving my family or my friends. During our honeymoon, the phone rang and it was Jose, bringing up his stupid s*** about us! I was so mad." House Rules Discipline Naughty Mat is cooking dinner Miguel: "Look, it's mommy, the morse!" Garret: "Miguel." Miguel: "Mommy is a four-eyes!" Catherine: "Now what do I do?" Mike: "You simply tell that little boy, 'stop it right now. Continue this behavior and you're going to the Naughty Mat.'" Catherine: "All right. Miguel, stop it right now. Continue this behavior and you're going to the Naughty Mat." Miguel: "Mommy is godzilla!" Mike: "Bring him to the mat." picks Miguel up and brings him over to the Naughty Mat Catherine: "You stay her until I tell you that's okay to get up, do you understand?" Mike: "You are here for because you called your mother names and you know better than that. Without her glasses, she won't see well. And for 4 minutes." Get Up and Go Chart Car Drill Technique Involvement Mini Mike Turn off the Cell Phones Mike: "Garret was feeling stressed and overwhelmed over the reliability of having a cell phone, so I decided it was time him and his wife to turn off the cell phones." Mike: "You have been relying on your phones for emergencies, correct?" Garret: "Yes." Mike: "But it can be stressful when you do it too much." Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts